mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella the Greninja
Personality Isabella tends to be rather solitaire, especially emphasized by her living choice and areas. She seems to be someone what of a perfectionist as well as a neat freak (To a certain degree). Though she partakes in physical training daily, she tends not to fight a lot, only for self defense and or other reasons; Thus her calm attitude towards most situations, though she isn't afraid to assert her presence i she becomes agitated. Ironically, the amphibian has the need to socialize; she could make friends if she placed herself out there, alas, she does not. It seems she's afraid of too much physical contact, which she doesn't favor much of. Appearance Isabella has a somewhat slender appearance, but toned. She has somewhat of a curve but it's most likely from the muscle she as,most prominent in her legs and somewhat along her arms. She has fin-like appendages from her head, two seemingly connecting at the ends of her eyes. Her elbows seem to have a prolonged, spike coming them, extended bone perhaps. She has three fingers, as well as three toes; both having a webbed membrane between digits. Isabella also has a coating of liquid over her body, of course, to keep her from drying out. As well as the pink, scarf on her shoulders and neck is in fact her tongue! Bio Born on a cold Winter day from a clear egg, Isabella was almost entirely rejected by her clan, save for her close family. Her mother was an outsider; someone unknown and foreigner to the rest. Marriages were decided by the higher ups to ensure the bloodline would stay as pure as possible (More or less, they wanted no outsiders for one reason or another. "Pure" is obviously just Bullshit.), often resulting in second cousins marrying, at times, even siblings. Her small little family went to live on the outskirts of the larger clan; a hard but humble life. She hadn't had much complaints until her mother was mysteriously killed, as the clansmen told her father. But, at the prime age of only 11 is when her innocence left her all at once. Her mother was her everything, of course, her father was there for her, but often he shared the same thoughts with the clan. She... she knew what happened to her mother, but she was silenced by the clan higher ups, and her father in denial backed them up as well. Years passed, with no mother around she was almost always on her own, her father stayed out more often and she was put through vigorous training, as most everyone was that was born into the clan. Believe it or not, they clan was regarded as top class Ninja at the time. She had many mess ups, she could barely throw a punch. She shuddered at someone raising their voice. The clan refused to have... things like her. She tarnished their name. On her birthday, the day she turned 18 she was dragged out of her home and thrown onto a boat. The figure was unknown, but it appeared to be her father. The boat had essentials, some food, water. But that was it. No explanation. Isabella always assumed, her father kinda cared about her. That he just put her on the boat to get her away from that place. She felt weak, she never fought back on any attacks she received, and this, she just looked up with her red eyes, blinking slowly. For days it was like nothing mattered, she ate a little, looked around in the confined spaces of her boat. If anything... she was a tad happy at sea. She encountered seagulls and fish! She even saw some whales in the distance. Things she's almost never seen before. But she eventually hit land. And unknown one to her. She got out the boat and carefully stepped out, promptly landing on her face. She hand't been on land in for long. She ventured on, little did she know that she'd be in the forests just next to Earnwold, where she'd remain for years to come.